<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lappy New Year by CaptainJZH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453836">Lappy New Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH'>CaptainJZH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Making Out, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Other, Permafusion Stevonnie, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Trains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Stevonnie kiss on New Year's Eve, on a train, in the rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lappy New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lapis and Stevonnie sat in their train car, snuggling against the window as they watched the rain pour outside. It was late at night, but Lapis and Stevonnie were staying up to midnight. It was New Year’s Eve, and they couldn’t have imagined spending it a better way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” Lapis asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stevonnie checked their digital watch. “11:59:55. Five more seconds, Laps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five...” Lapis began the countdown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Four…” Stevonnie continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One!” they said simultaneously, smiling giddily at the commencement of the new year. They both grabbed each other by the shoulder and pulled into a deep, sensual kiss. And just as they thought the moment had finally passed, the next wave hit them and they were making out in their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lapis and Stevonnie parted their lips, out of breath and blushing. Lapis’ hair was a bit more frazzled than usual, and her cheeks were a dark blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, guess what?” Stevonnie asked, smiling a dopey grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wuv you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lapis pulled the permafusion close. “I wuv you too, ‘Vonnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year, Laps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy new year to you too, ‘Von.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every year was a happy one as long as they were together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to E350tb for suggesting I write this, for creating Lapvonnie, and for being my best friend. Love ya and happy new year man!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>